Wind Chill : A Remake
by DaniInWonderland
Summary: What would happen if you set back the clock, to where she was the one injured and not him? This is my version of the movie Wind Chill, it's been flipped around.


Wind Chill rewrote

Emily▓s View

⌠What▓s taking her so long?■ I had been anxiously awaiting the text from Allison letting me know how we planned on getting to Delaware, but no such luck had turned my way. Maybe the bus, I thought, and then shuddered, ugh might as well contract a disease they can▓t diagnose. I looked down at my tiny silver cell phone and saw that the text I had hoped to receive, was not from Allison, it was from a strange number. The text had read : ⌠y don▓t u try the ride board?■ I smiled, yet, hesitatingly, I walked towards the tall corkboard of which a colorful mass of papers were spread across. Though, one piece of paper stood out from the rest, it was a thin sheet of frail notebook paper with the words : ⌠Anyone need a ride to Delaware 12/23? Call 607-154-9835■ I tore the paper from the board and strolled into the parking lot, and lo behold, a brown beat-up 1988 Oldsmobile. I knocked on the glass window trying to wake up the driver. Even though I didn▓t like the idea of the ride board, I could not deny that the guy in the drivers seat was pretty cute. He had a tousled mess of light brown curls, a pale complexion and was rather thin dressed up in thrift-shop clothes. I took a closer look at the guy and realized he looked familiar in someway or another. Right then, his eyes shot open revealing dark blue irises. ⌠you think you could have parked any farther from the entrance?■ I asked sarcastically. ⌠There were still cars when I got here. I thought we were going to get an early start to stay ahead of the snow?■ he replied still groggy from his rude awakening. ⌠What time is it?■ I asked puzzled. ⌠Quarter past three,■ he said. ⌠I'm two hours late?! Shoot. Sorry. You should've just left without me. That's what I would've done. Hurry up and pop the trunk so I can stow my stuff.■ He hurriedly got out of the car and opened the trunk. I walked over and peered inside, the trunk was already stuffed to the brim with a bag of groceries, clothes and possessions from his old apartment. I moved around his things to fit my stuff inside, taking out the heavy bag of groceries. ⌠Jesus, I'm just going home for Christmas. What are you doing? Pulling up stakes and movin' your Oakie family to Californey?■ I joked. ⌠I'm kinda getting kicked out of my apartment. I didn't have time to find someplace new before exams.■ ⌠Here let me help you with that -■ Agitated enough I replied with ⌠Why don▓t you just get the engine started and turn the heat on? I can handle this.■

Ash▓s View

I stood there dumbfounded, as I watched her absentmindedly rearrange my things. ⌠Well what are you waiting for? I thought you wanted to stay ahead of the snow?■ she smiled at him. I loved her smile, it lit up her face so much. Realizing I was staring, I hurried back to start the engine. She crammed everything in the back and walked back to passenger side. She tugged on the door and it still wouldn▓t budge. Gentlemanly, I leaned over to her side and opened it for her. ⌠Sorry, it sticks.■ I apologized. She rolled her eyes and climbed in. I saw her futile actions to close the half inch gap window, and I almost laughed to myself. ⌠that▓s as far as it goes.■ I replied. She once again, rolled her eyes at my pathetic excuse for a car, never once interrupting her phone conversation. I put the car in gear and we pulled out of the parking lot (leaving the bag of groceries behind) as they began their six hour long road trip. Getting farther and farther from campus, I decided to eavesdrop on her phone conversation, trying to see what was so more important than socializing with the guy that even gave her the ride! ⌠Where are you?■ she had asked her friend. I listened closer. ⌠No, were just rolling out.■ Even closer. ⌠... Believe me, I tried, but I couldn't get a flight. It's my own fault for waiting till the last minute┘■ she said sullenly. She looked out at the passing landscape as we cruised south on the interstate. The road was wet, though the snow hasn't yet started to stick. I shifted my eyes to her, as she nonchalantly laughed. ⌠What, are you kidding? I'm bored to tears... No, we're still on the highway... how should I know, all highways look exactly alike.■ I shot her a dirty look, hoping she would catch it, and maybe even look at me. Finally, she turned and asked ⌠What?■ ⌠You gonna be on that thing the wh-■ not finishing my sentence, seeing that it wasn▓t worth it, I focused my attention back to the highway. ⌠Uh oh, someone▓s upset, I better call you back- who do you think? Ride board guy. See ya.■ she turned towards me, eyes looking me up and down. She aimed her camera phone at me and snapped a picture. Not gonna lie, I was pretty pissed. I glared at her and she caught me right after putting her cell phone away. ⌠Look this isn▓t cool. If I have to drive, you have to talk to me.■ ⌠What? Am I the in-flight entertainment?■ ⌠That's how this ride-sharing thing works. Division of labor. We split everything fifty-fifty... Get it?■ ⌠I've got news for you, I don't get much more entertaining than when I'm on the phone.■ I darkened, and muttered under my breath sarcastically - ⌠This is turning out great.■ ⌠What▓s that supposed to mean?■ she retorted. ⌠Forget it,■ I spat.

Emily▓s View

I always hated awkward silences when there were only two people, especially with a guy. So I tried striking up a conversation. ⌠So you're from Wilmington, huh?■ ⌠Yeah.■ ⌠Where▓d you go to school?■ I asked casually. He faltered and I realized it took him quite a bit longer to answer for such an easy question. ⌠St. Vitus Academy,■ he said. ⌠St. Vitus? You▓re making that up.■ ⌠You▓re acquainted with every school in the area?■ ⌠Pretty much, yeah,■ I answered feeling quite smug. ⌠Including all the Catholic ones? Because that's where I went. Saint Vitus Academy for Catholic Boys.■ ⌠Okay, fine.■ We drove for a few minutes in dead silence, only hearing the bumps along the road. Until he suddenly said quite bashful ⌠we had a class together you know.■ ⌠Huh?■ I said confused. ⌠ Intro to modern philosophy.■ He stared at me as if I should remember him. ⌠What? There were about a million people in that class. It was like Woodstock. Did you ever see so many Eastern religion types? - So, what▓s your major?■ ⌠Eastern Religions.■ I started laughing like a nutcase, but I don▓t think he was joking. ⌠You aren▓t majoring in philosophy?■ he asked in quite a surprised manner. ⌠No. Why?■ ⌠I don▓t know. I just assumed┘■ ⌠Why would you assume anything about me?, we just met.■ Defensive, he shot back ⌠I don▓t know, I guess you look like a philosophy major.■ ⌠Try engineering.■ I somewhat enjoyed the pained expression on his face, though I let him twist a bit before explaining. ⌠ I only took philosophy because I needed a humanities credit. I heard it was an easy ▒A▓.■ ⌠Oh, that reminds me, what did you put for the extra credit question on the final?■ ⌠Nietzsche's theory of eternal recurrence,■ he replied. ⌠Which is basically reincarnation, right?■ ⌠No, they're not really the same thing. Reincarnation is when you come back as something different and eternal recurrence is when you live the same life over and over again.■ He looked out at the road, and quoted Nietzsche perfectly from memory - ⌠The eternal hourglass of existence is turned over and over, and you with it, a grain of dust.■ I looked at him as if he was crazy. ⌠He died of syphilis, you know,■ I said. He stared grimly back at the road, biting back a comment. ⌠High school and philosophy. Pretty much covers everything, don't you think? Guess that concludes the entertainment portion of today's flight,■ I smartly replied. Reaching for the radio, I turned it to a Christmas tune.

5:15 PM

Ash▓s View

She▓s impossible, I thought. But I really like her. She propped her bare feet on the dashboard and began removing her old chipping silver nail polish. Oh god, she▓s turned my front seat into a friggin nail salon, I thought. Cotton balls, emery boards, bottles of clear and neon bottles of nail polish were strewn everywhere. She picked up a random bottle, twisted off the cap and began painting. ⌠Next gas station you see, do me a favor and pull over. I gotta pee.■ ⌠Okay, I▓ll keep my eyes peeled.■ She looked up from her feet and gave me a funny look. ⌠What?,■ I asked curiously. ⌠That phrase. Keeping your eyes peeled.' It's kind of creepy, if you think about it.■ ⌠Huh. Actually, yeah, it is sorta.■ My eyes drifted over to her freshly painted toes and lingered. Crap, she caught me staring. I blushed and turned back to the road. ⌠... Speaking of peeling eyeballs. Did you know that's how they do that corrective eye surgery?■ ⌠They use a laser.■ she said almost nervously. ⌠Right, Laser.■ ⌠I▓m having corrective eye surgery over the break.■ ⌠Oh.■ Well, that was awkward. ⌠It▓s okay, I▓m really not worried.■ ⌠Why?┘■ ⌠Why am I not worried?■ ⌠You▓re getting it done┘■ ⌠Because I hate wearing my glasses.■ ⌠But they look good on you,■ I said. She frowned. Ugh, why am I so dumb? ⌠How do you know?, I don▓t wear them outside my dorm.■ I felt cornered. ⌠You sure? - you never┘to class or anything? Because I could swear I -■ ⌠Never,■ she said sharply. ⌠Huh. Weird. I wonder why I thought -■ I broke off. Yes, saved by the sight of the gas station. ⌠Hey, look!, here▓s your gas station!■ She stared at me from across the seat, a suspicious look spread across her face. We pulled up to a shabby looking inn and gas station. Twenty or so rusted pick up trucks were parked side by side along masses of weeds growing beneath them. I pulled the Oldsmobile off the highway and up to a gas pump. I got out and started the pump and noticed she was still sitting in the position in where I left her. I knocked on her window and asked ⌠I thought you had to pee?■ ⌠I didn▓t expect us to find a bathroom so soon. My nails aren▓t dry.■ ⌠Oh┘■ I looked over the roof of the car, sizing up the distance across the slushy parking lot. ⌠Well If you want, I can carry you.■ ⌠That▓s okay, they▓ll be dry in just a second.■ ⌠Come on, I▓m good at this┘■ ⌠Your not carrying me inside.■ I pried open the door, pulled her legs around me and crouched down, I knew I was having a mini panic attack, but I also knew that this was the greatest day of my life. Having her so close to me, it just felt right. ⌠Hold on,■ I said. ⌠What are you doing?! Wait -■

Emily▓s View

I▓ve gotta admit, he knows how to treat a girl, even though he is a little creepy, but in a sweet way. He stood up and instinctively I threw my arms around his neck. As unsettling as it was, I decided to humor him. ⌠I need my purse,■ I said. He crouched down slightly so I can reach the dark brown leather messenger bag. The door had an eerie jingle bell, and when we entered everyone in the diner portion in the back stopped and stared. His face was red from effort, mine from embarrassment. I felt like an absolute spoiled princess. ⌠Thanks,■ I said quietly. ⌠Sure.■ He stood there for a moment and rested my head against his shoulder and I heard his fluttering heartbeat. I gently tapped his shoulder to tell him to let me down. ⌠Uh, you can let me go now.■ ⌠Okay.■ He bent down and I slid off his back. I gave him a confused look and put on the navy blue flip flops I had brought with me. I then set off in search of a bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him saunter up to the counter clerk, he nodded to him and the strange twitchy man slightly looked up from his tattoo magazine. I walked down the aisle of booths filled with greasy looking truck drivers and finally spotted a bathroom. I walked in and shuddered at the sight I saw. Ugh, the toilet was gross, tiled a queasy green and covered in graffiti. It appeared someone was too lazy to flush before me. I finished up, lifted my foot to hit the handle so carefully as to not let my skin touch the grime. I pushed the metal button for the hand dryer. Figures, I thought. Broken. I wiped my hands on my faded blue jeans and caught the sight of my reflection in the mirror. I never thought of myself as pretty, like my other friends. Out of impulse I reached into the deep pocket of my bag for my glasses and put them on. It was so sad how I was checking myself out in the mirror to see what this guy was talking about. I scrunched up my nose, pursed my lips a few times, winked, anything to make me feel like an absolute idiot. Cool? Sexy?, I thought. Er, no, try nerdy. My eyesight was so much better with them on I had to admit. I tilted my head towards the corner of the mirror and saw etched, no, almost carved into the glass were the words "J.C.R. 12-24-88 R.I.P." My smile turned into a frown once more, and I slid off my glasses and carefully put them back in the black Chanel case. I gripped the dirty doorknob to find that it was locked. This entire scenario gave me the creeps and I started to get scared. A look of panic spread across my face. Had someone locked me in here? I pulled harder on the chipped gold knob and it came off. Pounding on the door, ⌠HEY┘, HEY?! DOES ANYONE HEAR ME? I▓M LOCKED IN HERE!■ I turned, scanned the bathroom for a sign of anything to get me out. In the corner of the ceiling, was a black vent. ⌠HEY! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! My voice sounded raspy and desperate. My voice echoed. Faint, but enough to hear I could hear the counter clerk, and my guy, to which I actually never learned his name, laughing almost at my expense. Pissed off now I climbed back down and attacked the broken doorknob with new urgency. I finally got it open.

Ash▓s View

I paid for the gas and a couple bottles of water. There she was, I smiled. She hurriedly, almost angrily stepped toward the counter to where I was standing. ⌠Didn▓t you hear me banging in there?■ she asked desperately. Startled, I retorted with a puzzled smile on my face, ⌠When?■ ⌠You think it▓s funny? Me locked in?■ ⌠Locked in where??■ ⌠You▓re telling me you didn▓t hear me banging on the door?■ ⌠I don▓t know what you▓re -■ ⌠Forget it, let▒s just get on the road■, she sharply added. I gathered up the bottled water, and the clerk called to me ⌠Remember, highways your best bet -■ I cut him off almost worrying she would hear. ⌠Don▓t worry about it man, I got it all covered.■ She frowned, and followed me out the door. ⌠Are we lost or something?■ she asked. Quickly I said, ⌠No, I▓ve made this drive a million times.■ I held the door for her and we once again got back in the car. Before getting back in the car, she stared at me, and handed me a twenty over the roof. I looked at the money puzzled, ⌠What▓s that for?■ ⌠My half of the gas.■ ⌠Keep it.■ ⌠What do you mean, isn▓t this how this ride-sharing thing works?--we split everything fifty-fifty?■ ⌠ I don▓t take money from friends.■ the look on her face said Since when are they friends? She couldn▓t open her door, so once again, I climbed in and opened it for her. She stared out at the road ahead, lulled by the sound of the windshield wipers sweeping snowflakes from side to side.

Emily▓s View

A nondescript exit comes up fast for a side road. Which wouldn▓t be cause for alarm or even interest - except┘ Suddenly he turned the wheel sharply taking the exit. The car veered off the interstate onto a much smaller two-lane road marked with a simple sign, paint-on-wood, faded to illegibility: scenic route 606. The tires crunch across an old chain which had once prevented anyone from going near the road, but was now half- buried in the snow. Attached to it is a diamond-shaped warning sign of a more vintage reading: ROUGH ROAD. I fell against him, then steadily braced myself against the dashboard. ⌠What the hell are you doing?!■ ⌠Scenic detour,■ he explained coolly. Panicking I yelled, ⌠No Way! Get back on the highway!■ ⌠Relax, I checked it out on the map It looks interesting.■ ⌠I mean it. Get back on the highway right now!, this is not going to happen!■ he looked angry that I was questioning his judgment. ⌠Will you chill. It▓s a shortcut. We▓ll be back on the highway before you know it.■ Well┘it was hard to argue with a shortcut. Nonetheless, I glanced back with a look of trepidation, out the back window at the shrinking sight of the highway. The Oldsmobile cruised by along the bumpy road, the only car in sight on the two-lane scenic highway. My gaze lifted from the road to a spot in the dead grass, where I spotted a sad tiny shrine half buried in white fluffy snow. Where lay, two homemade crosses, candle stumps, a rotted stuffed bear, and two deflated Mylar balloons. Scrawled on each of the crosses, in messy hand writing that I could barely make out, Sean Dec-24-03, and Amanda Dec-24-03. I eyed him suspiciously, he scanned the radio for something other than static. Awkwardly, he broke the silence, ⌠Not many radio stations out here.■ ⌠We're in a valley. FM radio waves travel in a straight line. They can't penetrate big obstacles like hills. Try AM.■ ⌠Where were you when I was flunking freshman physics?■ he said sarcastically. He switched over to the AM stations, finding a low-wattage mountain station broadcasting Bobby Helms▓ 1957 Jingle Bell Rock. From then on he drove in silence. Since, I knew absolutely nothing about this guy, not even his name, I decided to test him a bit. You know, see if he really was from Delaware and all. ⌠So┘does your family do the whole traditional Christmas thing?■ ⌠No, my grandparents are Dutch, so I was raised on salted licorice and Sinterklaas┘■ ⌠How▓s that different from the regular Santa Claus?■ he smirked at my comment. ⌠Instead of the North Pole, he lives in Spain. And instead of elves he's got an enforcer named Black Pete. Basically he's like your Santa, only scarier.■ I liked the way he said scarier, though I wouldn▓t let him know. I smiled instead. ⌠Charming,■ I said. ⌠What▓s your Christmas like?■ ⌠My folks split my freshman year, so I spend the holidays racing between them. Two trees... two turkey dinners...two sets of presents to return for store credit. So normally I can deal, but this year mom decided to rent a condo at the beach. Which is like, what? Two hours away.■ ⌠I don▓t know, the beach can be sorta nice in the Winter. Romantic.■ I gazed out the window overtaking the landscape.

Ash▓s View

So many things were going through my mind at the moment. Not expecting her to, she asked ⌠So were you a Rehobeth family or Stone Harbor?■ ⌠Stone Harbor,■ I replied trying to avoid the subject as much as I could. ⌠We always went to Rehobeth. Year in and year out... Jesus, I've never been more bored in my life. I was always so jealous of my friends who spent summers at the Jersey shore,■ she said. ⌠Me too,■ I replied quietly. She suddenly turned from the window scowling. ⌠Stone Harbor is the Jersey Shore.■ Her eyes were stern but I could also see the fear behind them. Evasively I said, ⌠Hm? Oh, Yeah, I know. What I meant was -■ ⌠You aren▓t from Delaware, are you?■ ⌠Well, see, it▓s kind of complicated -■ ⌠Who are you?!■ ⌠I▓m exactly who I said I was, am, it▓s just -■ ⌠What the hell▓s going on here?■ ⌠Nothing▓s going on -■ ⌠WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!■ ⌠Look, calm down, I can explain -■ Suddenly up ahead, blindingly bright headlights appear, rearing it▓s ugly head right toward them. ⌠What the hell?■ I said, bewildered. She turned to look ahead, momentarily forgetting their fight, as the on-coming headlights merged into their lane. ⌠You think he doesn▓t see us?■ she asked me. ⌠How can he not?■ I answered. It was as if the car was playing chicken with them. ⌠Pull over and let this asshole by,■ she suggested. ⌠Over where?! There▓s no shoulder!■ I reacted. I looked up ahead as the upcoming car inched its way closer to us, on the passenger side the road abuts a steep wooded hillside, opposite that, it drops off into a ravine. We were both too distracted to notice the song that appeared to come on the radio. It was Brenda Lee▓s 1958 hit, Rockin▓ Around The Christmas Tree.

Rockin' around, the Christmas tree, at the Christ-mas par-ty hop...

The speeding car came closer┘and closer┘and closer┘ Both of our faces went white in the oncoming glare of the oncoming lights.

Mistletoe hung where you can see, Ev'ry couple tries to STOP. Rockin' around, the Christmas tree, have a happy hol-i-day... Later we'll have some pumpkin pie, and do some car- rol-ing...

The other car came barreling towards the us in the Oldsmobile, the game of chicken, fast approaching, the point of no return┘

You will get a sen-ti-men-tal fee-ling when you hear... Voices singing "Let's be jolly, DECK the halls with boughs of holly"...

Relief turned to dread, when we both realized that the other car was not slowing. ⌠He▓s not stopping!!■ she shouted, ⌠Hold On!,■ I yelled. I jerked the wheel hard, sending the Oldsmobile fishtailing out of control. The other car skidded over a small bridge and disappeared. We spun out of control, and slammed into a snow bank with a bone-shattering crash.

And that▓s when I was thrown against the wheel, unconscious, letting the darkness take over.

Rockin' around, the Christmas tree, Have a happy hol-i-day. Everyone's dancing mer-ri-ly in the New. Old. Fash-ioned. Wa-a-ay!

(End of Original Storyline)

6:28 PM

Emily▓s View

After hitting my head, I was shoved by the force of the car underneath the dashboard. I gripped the spot on my head where it hurt, near my temple. I looked down at my hand to find a little blood on it. I glanced toward his seat, he was still unconscious, I was a little disoriented I have to admit. This is the perfect chance, I thought. I fumbled for my cell phone in the back seat, a little dizzy. The interior was so dark in the car, I had to feel around the back seat for my tiny silver cell phone among his cd▓s, clothes, pictures, and other crap. I grabbed it, and opened the door, and trudged out in the snow, raising my cell into the dark night▓s air desperately hoping that it would get a signal. Ugh, I felt light-headed. I went on my tip-toes, hoping it was high enough to get something. At that moment, ⌠What are you doing?■, he asked from behind me. Startled, I turned around saying, ⌠C-Calling 9-1-1.■ ⌠Any luck?■ ⌠No, I think I need to get to higher ground.■ ⌠Well, why don▓t I just lift you up?■ ⌠Your not lifting me up.■ ⌠C▓mon, carried you once already.■ ⌠No -■ In one swift motion, he picked me up and sat me on his shoulders, while my legs dangled on either side of his chest. I raised the phone higher, and still, no signal. I felt like a child. A few minutes past by, and my worst nightmare occurred. My cell phone beeped, then died. ⌠What▓s wrong?■, he asked. ⌠It died,■ I said bluntly, with no life in my voice. He lifted me down, and unexpectingly hugged me. He was warm, and something about him despite his strange behavior made me feel better about this whole situation. I felt my blood soak onto his jacket, and hoped he wouldn▓t notice. Until I ruined the moment, ⌠I have to pee.■ ⌠Good Lord. Didn▓t you go back at the station?■ he said. ⌠Um. I did, but I have to go again.■ ⌠I▓ll be back.■ And I climbed through the mounds of snow up a steep hill till my shadow was in harmony with the dark silhouettes of the trees. I crouched down, and did my business awkwardly. Just as I was finishing up, I squinted my eyes to the right, I made out a dark figure. Shuffling towards me. I could almost hear him mumbling something. I started flipping out, I pulled up my pants and ran back towards the Oldsmobile. As I came back to the clearing I saw him leaning against the hood of the car. I must have looked scared to death because he asked urgently, ⌠Whoa, what▓s wrong?■ ⌠I-I saw something, I mean, someone.■ ⌠Oh, good. Did you stop him?■ ⌠No┘I didn▓t, he was gone after I turned around.■ ⌠Perfect. Just perfect.■ ⌠Look why don▓t we just get back in the car, were talking artic below freezing weather here,■ he said. ⌠N-No. I▓m not getting back in the car with you! You got us into this freaking mess!■ I ran back to the car, tugging on the rusty door handle till I finally got it open. I was shaking, here I was, stranded on an abandoned road, with god knows what that was in the woods, and mister creepy stalker here. I locked all the doors. ⌠HEY! HEY!, THAT▓S MY FRICKIN▓ CAR!, YOU CAN▓T LOCK ME OUT!■ he yelled, ⌠BACK OFF!,■ I shouted. ⌠You wanna hear my theory?, I think you did this purposely! Just exactly what were you expecting?! As if I would sleep with you! You friggin▓ psycho!■. He punched the roof of the frail Oldsmobile, kicked the passenger door three times and gave up. ⌠I▓m going to go find the gas station - by that time I hope you▓ll get over your spaz attack.■ With that note, he stomped off into the cold, walking along the road, fists jammed in his pockets.

Ash▓s View

What a bitch, I thought. I go out of my way to take her to Delaware, when I don▓t even need to go there, and she treats me this way? What the hell! I shook off my anger, and focused on where we came from. I peered down at my brown corduroy jacket collar, and saw that a quarter size drop of blood seeped in. I had checked twice, my head was fine, must have been Emily. She must have not been telling me her injuries were that serious, I gotta go back. I ignored the gas station and jogged back through the snow to her.

Emily▓s View

The windows began to cloud up with frost till I could no longer see anything through them. I searched through the back seat to find what I needed - silver duct tape. If I didn▓t act now, and tape up the gap in the window, I might have as well freeze. A pair of silver scissors were sandwiched in between the back seats. I ripped off three quarters of what I needed and grabbed some old newspaper to cover up the window. The scissors would come in handy - you know, in case of emergency, I thought. My eyes shifted to the window, I could have sworn something dark passed by. Must have been that stupid stalker guy. I blew off the thought and returned to taping up the window. Till once again, the dark figure reappeared at the window and then disappeared with a bypassing gust of wind. I gasped and ducked under the dashboard quickly. The windshield was fogged beyond belief, I ran my fingers against the freezing cold glass to make a tiny peephole. I couldn▓t see much beyond the hood, it was way too dark. Fingers shaking, I reached for the steering wheel, and flicked on the headlights. A shuffling figure, coming down the road, back slightly hunched. Who the hell would take a walk at night in below freezing weather? I flipped out again, after getting over my initial shock, I got out and ran after the man, clutching the scissor in one hand as if it were a dagger. I finally got to him, he was a dark skinned man from what I could make out and wore a dirty old suit. ⌠Hello? Do you live around here?■ I asked. Again, the man said nothing. Do I sound clear? Oh, maybe he▓s deaf. ⌠We had an accident, my friend went for help, he▓ll be back in a second.■ I took a closer look, the stranger▓s suit was more than disheveled, it was caked with motor oil, no not oil, some strange dark slime. ⌠Kinda crappy night for a walk, don▓t you think?■ He looked injured in some way, he was limping and I could almost hear him mumbling something to himself. I crept closer. Then from behind I felt a tap on my shoulder. I screamed, dropping the silver rusty scissors. Ah. It was just him. ⌠Where did he go?■ I asked bewildered realizing that the strange man had disappeared without a trace. ⌠Who? There▓s no one out there,■ he motioned. Frightened, I began stepping away from the road, I instinctively grabbed his arm and pulled him into the car.

Ash▓s View

I stumbled when she caught me off guard and pulled me in. My mind was blank, our faces inches apart thanks to my clumsy fall. I never noticed how her eyes were such a piercing ice blue, dark blue around the rim of the iris. She leaned forward slightly and kissed me. Is this for real? I thought silently. Her dark hair brushed my cheek and her smooth hands moved up to my face. I felt at peace, and thought for a moment, maybe, just maybe, she wanted this as long as I have. She broke away, and stared at me. ⌠I▓m sorry,■ she apologized. ⌠I do remember you. I actually had a thing for you for a while.■ Her callousness before, had faded. I smiled. ⌠You know, if we ever get out of this, it could be this sweet, funny story we▓d share,■ she said softly. 


End file.
